Senya Tirall
"Being a Knight means everything, but I don't let it define me. When it's time to go to work, I'm who I need to be. The rest of the time, I'm just me." :―Senya Tirall Senya Tirall was a Human female who joined the Knights of Zakuul and rose to become a member of the personal guard of Valkorion, the Immortal Emperor of the Eternal Empire. She spoke out against Valkorion's phasing out of Humans from military roles in favor of Skytroopers, catching the Emperor's interest. Two years later, the two began a romantic affair, and Tirall had three children—the twins Thexan and Arcann, and her daughter Vaylin. She eventually left the Emperor's guard after Valkorion's indifference to his children grew too much for her to bear, and she hunted down traitors to the Empire. However, after Valkorion's death, Arcann's ascension to the throne, and his subsequent massacre of the Scions of Zakuul, she joined Lana Beniko in rescuing the Outlander and helped establish the Alliance. Biography Senya was born on Zakuul and when her Force-sensitivity was discovered, she joined the Knights of Zakuul. Eventually, when she earned a place in Emperor Valkorion's elite guard, she didn't hesitate to speak her mind, speaking out against replacing Human soldiers from military roles with skytroopers, catching the Emperor's interest. Two years later, they become romantically involved and eventually bore his children. She first gave birth to twins, Arcann and Thexan. Despite showering them with love, her sons gave none in return and Valkorion wanted nothing to do with them. When she was pregnant with third child, Vaylin, when she was still in the womb, Vaylin made furniture move with the Force. As a toddler, she tore droids apart and one time, when a guard dropped a ball she tossed, Vaylin crippled him. Senya went to Valkorion to plead him to help his children, but the Emperor merely caged Vaylin's mind, locking her power away, along with most of who she was. Deciding that her children were not safe around Valkorion, Senya attempted to run away with them but the children idealized their father and refused to leave, calling their own mother weak. Even as children, even with Vaylin's powers locked away, the three of them were more powerful than Senya, so she was forced to leave alone. Valkorion didn't even try to stop her, but felt he made a mistake in letting her go. Senya transferred to the Knights' enforcement division and took assignments at the fringes of the Eternal Empire. The only news Senya every received of her family was in public broadcasts, such as Thexan's funeral, the official statement being that he died invading the Core Worlds. Following Valkorion's supposed assassination at the hands of an Outlander, Arcann took the throne and began invasion of the galaxy as retaliation for the Outlander's crime. Pursuing Koth Vortena By the war's end, Koth Vortena and his crew deserted after refusing Arcann's orders to massacre rioters on Denon. Senya was assigned to hunt down the deserters and spent months attempting to recapture them. Meeting Lana Beniko At some point, Senya encountered the Sith Lord Lana Beniko, who had traveled into Wild Space in search of the Outlander. Senya became sympathetic to Beniko's cause, understanding how oppressive and cruel Arcann's rule had become. Battle at the Gravestone By 3635 BBY, Senya returned to Zakuul and Beniko and Koth had freed the Outlander from carbonite and assisted them when they were under siege by skytroopers and Knights. Koth refused to trust Senya, still bitter about her relentless pursuit of him. But when HK-55 reminded that reinforcements were on the way, Senya assisted in using the Force to raise the legendary Gravestone. They then escape from Zakuul, managing to destroy over two dozen ships of the Eternal Fleet in a single shot. The group was able to get a short distance away before the Gravestone's hyperdrive failed. After telling the Outlander that their destination is Asylum, Senya received hostility towards Koth. She insisted that her pursuit of him was justified, with him being a deserter. With their argument going nowhere, Senya left the bridge to wander the ship. She went down into the deeper parts of the ship, finding the enigmatic monolith. Revelations on Asylum Upon arriving at Asylum, Senya gave sarcastic remarks when they met with Koth's crew, who were not informed of their complement. As Beniko parted their company to contact her network, Koth approached the Outlander to ask for help in locating his engineer, Tora. Senya also requested the Outlander meet her later so she could introduce them to her allies. Later on, when the Outlander and HK-55 arrived at Senya's rendezvous, she opened a hidden door . But upon entering, HK was hit by an electromagnetic pulse that disabled him and wiped his short-term memory. Senya explained to the confused Outlander that her allies, the Scions of Zakuul, wanted to meet with the two of them only. Heskal, the Scion leader, speaking in hiding, stated that if they were to aid the Outlander's war against Arcann, they must understand the Outlander's role, as for some reason the Outlander remains a blindspot in their visions. Senya then joined the Outlander in persevering through the Scions' trials, as the lesser Scions engaged them in combat and Heskal questioned their intentions. At the final trial, Heskal attempted to convince the two of them that Arcann and Vaylin must die for their slaughter of the Scions. He remained frustrated that he still couldn't see the Outlander's fate and thus personally intervened, knocking out Senya and engaging the Outlander. When the Outlander emerged victorious and stood over a defeated Heskal, Senya pleaded the Outlander not to harm Heskal, insisting that they need the Scions. At that moment, the sanctuary was stormed by Lana, HK, Koth and the crew, demanding the Scions stand down, which they do. Heskal then asked what future the Outlander envisioned for the galaxy after Arcann is defeated. Once the Outlander answered, Heskal shocked all by revealing that the reason why Scions couldn't see the future was because Valkorion had survived within the Outlander's mind. The revelation excited Koth, who believed that Valkorion's survival meant salvation for Zakuul, but Beniko stated that the Emperor was a threat to all life. But as the Outlander turned to leave, Senya confessed her ulterior motive for including herself in the trials, which was to understand the Outlander who was destined to destroy her own children. Lady of Sorrows The party then return to the Gravestone, where Koth had it out again with Senya for lying to them and asked if she really expected them to believe that she was going to oppose her own children. Senya suggested asking Valkorion directly, though the Outlander rejected the notion about being Valkorion's mouthpiece. Koth and Beniko soon began to argue over whether Valkorion was benevolent or a monster. When Senya interjected that she knew him better, only to make the argument awkward. HK then interrupted, announcing that T7-O1 had passed along a message from the "Lady of Sorrows" wished to establish a dialogue with the Gravestone's computers. Senya explained to the Outlander and Beniko that the Lady of Sorrows was an information broker who had remained out of the reach of Zakuulan law. She volunteered to guide the Outlander through the Old World district of Zakuul, where the Lady was known to operate. Upon arriving on Zakuul, Senya puzzled the Outlander by singing a song, in spite of the fact that they're headed into hostile territory. After meeting up with Teeseven, Senya split off to meet with a contact of her's, Reg. However, upon entering Reg's cantina, she was attacked by the Heralds of Zildrog. She managed to hold her own before the Outlander arrived to assist her. Afterwards, she confronted Reg, who defended that the Heralds made a deal with Arcann; in exchange for Knights keeping out of the Old World, the Heralds would keep crime down and Reg was afraid of the Heralds' wrath if they learned of Senya's involvement. Senya demanded to know where to find the Lady of Sorrows but Reg refused, so she had to physically assault him to get some answers. Reg pointed her to one of the Lady's proxies, Mona Gale. Senya and the Outlander find Gale at the Market Squad scamming citizens. Despite her disapproval, she cut straight to business and demanded to know where to find the Lady. Just then, a public broadcast from Arcann labeled Senya as the Outlander's accomplice. This unintentionally gave the Outlander some clout, as Gale admitted that she didn't know how to contact the Lady but suggested they go and meet with the Heralds in Breaktown to get a meeting with her. Just as they were about to enter the Heralds' lair, they were accosted by Koth, who was told by Teeseven about their destination and figured out the rest by himself. He stated that the Heralds' leader, the Exalted, detests Knights and wouldn't talk to Senya. They then began arguing, Senya insisting that she could simple strongarm him into compliance, but Koth claimed that as an average Zakuulan, he could reason with them. Regardless of whom the Outlander sided with, the Exalted refused to cooperate. But before he could order his men to open fire, they received a holocall from a Nautolan named Thea, declaring that the Lady wants to meet both the Exalted and the Outlander at the Razor, the latter remaining unharmed. Despite have the Exalted's son, Brennen and a companion of the Outlander's whom they didn't side with, as hostages, the Exalted ordered his men to attack regardless. The Lady is ultimately revealed to be a droid named SCORPIO, who killed the Exalted and installed Brennen as his replacement. With their new ally acquired, the Outlander and the others departed Zakuul. Battle of Asylum Shortly after SCORPIO was integrated into the crew, the Outlander was called to the Scions' hideout by Heskal. Subsequently, Asylum came under attack by Arcann's forces. When the Gravestone came under attack and Vaylin personally confronted the Outlander, Senya rushed to aid the defenders. She first dispatched a Knight going after Koth's crew before telekinetically tossing the Outlander away before Vaylin could strike. She urged Beniko to go with the Outlander and free the Gravestone, saying this is a family matter. Senya proceeded to duel her own daughter and attempted to reason with her but failed. Ultimately, Senya managed to disarm her daughter but when she had her at her mercy, she couldn't strike her own. Vaylin then revealed to her that Arcann killed Thexan in cold blood. This revelation shocked Senya to the core. She managed to gather her wits enough to rejoin her allies aboard the Gravestone as they fled Asylum. After managing to flee into hyperspace, the Outlander collapsed after suffering battle wounds from their duel with Arcann. Later, when the Outlander woke up, they revealed that Heskal brought Arcann to Asylum to fulfill his prophecy. Arriving on Odessen According to Beniko, the Battle of Asylum had shown the galaxy that the Eternal Empire was not invincible and elements from both the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire were throwing their support behind the Outlander's new Alliance to destroy the Eternal Throne. The Gravestone then landed on Odessen, which Beniko described as balanced in the Force. After setting up a base, the crew got to unwind at the cantina. With Koth still being hostile towards her, Senya left, joking that she intended to sing. She then went outside to contemplate, and was later approached to the Outlander after the party had ended. She then revealed what Vaylin told her. She then hardened her resolve to stop her children and to accept the choices she made. As the Alliance began to grow, Arcann destroyed five worlds for allegedly harbouring the Alliance. Senya was appalled by this tragedy and insisted to the Alliance leadership that they make her children answer for their crimes. After the Alliance recruited Kaliyo Djannis and Havoc Squad, and discovered the existence of the GEMINI frequency, the Alliance plotted an attack on the relay station connecting the Eternal Throne to the Eternal Fleet. However, they were divided on their goal; Lana believed they should decrypt the GEMINI frequency to listen in on Arcann and learn his plans; Kaliyo wanted to control the Fleet; and Havoc Squad wanted to destroy the relay station. Bearing animosity for Firebrand's anarchist attacks, Senya was against Kaliyo's involvement in the operation. Subsequently, the Outlander went missing when they attempted to consult Valkorion for information to aid in their attack, in which the operation was forced to go ahead. When the Outlander returned, the mission went awry as the infiltration team went dark, forcing the diversion team to move in to rescue them. Raiding the Gilded Star While awaiting the status of the away team, the Alliance was approached by Gault Rennow, who offered them the opportunity to raid Arcann's treasury ship, the Gilded Star. Senya traveled with the core Alliance members to Vandin. After recruiting identity slicer Dretcher and Gault's partner Vette, Senya revealed her previous posting on the Gilded Star. SCORPIO assumed that Senya would be familiar with the ship's operational procedures, but the Knight suspected that they may have been changed. The Devaronian then elaborated on his plan, assigning Senya to masquerade as Vaylin, given their family genetics. The next day, as the Gilded Star docked with the skyhook for its annual resupply, Senya, in her disguise, escorted SCORPIO past the guards onto the bridge, where the droid was able to take control of the ship's functions, enabling the Outlander and Gault to plant a warhead inside the vault to vaporize its contents, at which Lana pulled up with a tanker ship and siphoned the vaporized valuables. Senya and her companion then got aboard the tanker, but the Outlander's party's escape route was impeded by the impending arrival of the real Vaylin; Senya was not eager for another fight with her daughter that she would potentially lose. After Hylo Visz extracted the party, both ships quickly returned to Odessen. Secrets of the GEMINI droids Jorgan and Kaliyo were later revealed to have survived and managed to escape Zakuul with a datacore on the GEMINI droids. SCORPIO's analysis confirmed that the GEMINI captains were based off a template - GEMINI Prime - and based off SCORPIO's own complex technology. Senya identified the Prime's location on Darvannis, one of the first worlds conquered by the Eternal Empire as a staging point against the wider galaxy. After the Commander secured the Prime, SCORPIO determined that plugging the Prime into any of the warships in the Eternal Fleet would enable her to take over the entire network and she had found one such warship in a nearby sector recharging its hyperdrive. The Battle of Odessen Upon returning to Odessen, Theron noted that SCORPIO had seized control of nearly the entire Eternal Fleet, save for the ships under Arcann's command. Soon after, Odessen base is hailed by SCORPIO, who reveals that she had leaked Odessen's location to Arcann to see if retaking the Eternal Throne or dealing with the Outlander and Valkorion was more important, as a way of eliminating him as a threat. Theron verified the droid's claim as he detected the arrival of Arcann's fleet in the system. As the Gravestone prepared to meet the enemy, Senya volunteered to join the boarding party, desiring to face her children. After getting aboard the Eternal Flagship, Senya followed the Outlander and Lana in finding her children while a sabotage team separated to disable the shields and weapons. They soon were addressed by Vaylin over the loudspeakers, revealing Arcann's location on the bridge. When Lana asked why she aid them, the High Justice explained that she only cared about facing her mother. Senya urged her companions to go on while she distracted Vaylin. However, Senya never got her chance to face Vaylin for some reason while the Outlander was fighting Arcann. As SCORPIO remotely took control of Arcann's fleet to fire on the vulnerable Flagship, Senya made her way to the bridge and found her only son pinned down by debris, his cybernetic arm torn off. Pulling him from the debris, she lamented that she wanted to save him. Vaylin then appeared, mocking that it was too late. Remorsefully, Senya offered her love to Vaylin once more but her daughter reopened old wounds at how she abandoned her own children, and moved to attack, only for Arcann to regain consciousness and Force-pushed his sister away, leaving Vaylin feeling angry and betrayed. Senya took it as a sign of hope for both of them and urged Vaylin to come away with her and Arcann. Before Vaylin could answer, falling debris forcing her to flee back to Zakuul. Senya then helped Arcann into his personal shuttle and fled the battle, telling her allies she believes Arcann can be redeemed, before fleeing into hyperspace. Wrath and Ruin The Outlander refused to aid Senya in healing Arcann. And when the Outlander arrived, Arcann sensed the presence of Valkorion and escaped without being fully healed. Blaming Valkorion for her failure, Senya engaged the Outlander in battle only to be mortally wounded. With her dying breath, she asks to speak to Valkorion once more, at which point the Immortal Emperor soothes her with a lullaby he sang to her in the past. The Outlander then taunted her with, promising to tell Arcann of her final moments before ending him, in which case Senya cursed the Outlander for being the child Valkorion always wanted. The Eternal Throne After freeing Arcann's spirit from Valkorion's control, the Outlander won over Vaylin by assuring her that Senya suffered and scremed endlessly during her death, causing Vaylin to turn against Valkorion out of spite. Senya's spirit also maked an appearance inside the Outlander's mind, joining the spirits of Vaylin and Arcann to help destroy Valkorion once and for all. Category:Who's Who Character Guide